1. Field
This embodiment relates to a lighting module including a plurality of lighting emitting devices and creating light, and to a lighting apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric bulb or a fluorescent lamp is commonly used as an indoor or outdoor lighting lamp. However, the electric bulb or the fluorescent lamp has a short life span, so that it should be frequently changed. Moreover, a conventional fluorescent lamp is degraded due to elapse of time for its use. As a result, it is often that its illuminance is gradually decreased.
In order to overcome such problems, a lighting apparatus is now being developed by using a light emitting device (hereinafter, referred to as LED). The LED is easy to control and has a rapid response speed, high electro-optic conversion efficiency, a long life span, low power consumption and high luminance. The LED is also used to create emotional lighting.
Meanwhile, for the many of the lighting apparatus using LED, they are being manufactured with limited form or shape according to the installation space. Therefore, lighting apparatus having high degree of freedom in usage or space is required.